Not Again
by immafermata
Summary: And if the other one died? More sad.


**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**A/N: **So, before I wrote these I wasn't quite sure who I should have die. So, I decided I would write one of each. Since they were both going to be the same story, kind of, they are similar.

**Not Again**

It was a rather hot day in the middle of summer. I had a tank top on, so I wasn't that bad. Bobby on the other hand, being the professional gentleman that he was had a full suit on. I could tell he was hot. He had small beads of sweat forming just where his hair was grey right near his temples.

We had decided to grab a cup of coffee before we talked to our witness. And instead of driving two blocks, we decided to walk.

When we approached the house we gave it a once over. It looked relatively nice. The paint was up kept; a light green. The small flowers in the front of the windows were well taken care of. And there wasn't a crack to be seen.

We ascended the few steps to the stairs. I knocked on the door and we both stood back. We looked around waiting for the door to be opened.

I was looking at an older lady walking her dog as the door opened a crack.

"Gun!" Bobby yelled jumping in front of me. I drew my weapon but it was too late. He had already fired… straight into Bobby.

I shot him right back and he lurched backwards against the door and slid down it.

I dropped to Bobby's side. I then looked up frantically. I noticed a slew of people standing around that I hadn't noticed before. "Someone call an ambulance! Officer down!" I screeched. I then turned back to Bobby.

"Eames." He said gasping for air.

Someone must have actually listened to me and called 911 because I heard an ambulance siren in the distance.

"Shh… don't talk. A bus is on the way." I told him comfortingly.

"Eames." He said once more, struggling harder.

"Don't you hare leave me, Bobby. Don't even think about it." I said starting to cry.

Bobby then with difficulty, lifted his hand towards my face. He brushed his hand against my cheek. He then wiped a tear away. "I'm… sorry." His hand then dropped and he lie motionless.

That was one week ago. I thought I could cope with his loss. I go into work everyday and sit at my desk. I haven't done any work, but no one tells me any different. So I just sit there and stare at his desk across from mine.

People tell me not to worry. Not to think about it. It wasn't my fault. I tell them I know it wasn't my fault. That's what Bobby would have done. But, I just can't help but think that at least some of it is my fault.

Now I sit in my bed and write this letter:

_To Whom Ever May Find This,_

_I know to you I never seemed like a quitter. Alex Eames the impenetrable force never let anything get to her. Well, it did._

_This is not my first tragedy. When Joe was killed I was so upset. We fought quite a lot, but that did not make me love him any less._

_Now Bobby has been killed. This is something I just can't handle. When I finally learned to love again, it was Bobby. IT might have seemed like I was the one who kept him grounded. But, it was just as true the other way around._

_Now, as all my family comes I realize how alone I am. They all come with their husbands or wives or children… it just reminds me how alone I am. I have no one. No one to comfort me, or tell me they honestly love me without them being family. That person was Bobby. And now he's not here anymore._

_At work… well, at first I thought that I would need a new partner. I now know that I could never work with anyone else. No one understands what we think and go though. They wouldn't understand me. I am tainted, but in a good way._

_I am truly sorry to everything that I hurt by doing this. But I just can't go on like this._

_Alex Eames_

I get up and head into the bathroom. I set the letter upon the sink and turn around. I put the stopper in the drain and turn on the warm water.

This is probably what Bobby would have done. "The most painless way to die." He say- I mean would have said.

The water had almost reached the brim. I turned it off. I checked the letter and got in the tub. Since I am so small when I dunked my head under, I only had to bend my knees a little. It was actually comfortable.

My lungs screamed for air, but I wouldn't give them the pleasure.

This is it. It's over. There's no going back now.

I finally get to be with my Bobby.

**A/N 2: **I know this isn't as in character as the Bobby one. But I think that she actually might do this. I just- I couldn't express it into words. I tried in her letter. But I don't know how well it worked.


End file.
